Cheerleaders Friendship
by Eloisa J.F
Summary: Di-TAMAT-kan karena alasan tertentu./Chapter 4 sangat telat update!/Apakah yang akan terjadi di pertandingan basket dan cheers antara SMU Konoha melawan SMU Kusa?/Kalimatnya kepotong-potong lagi. Don't read, but must review *maksa*! Hehehe. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Halo….. Ini fic pertama saya,pasti hasilnya super duper ANCUR ! DX**

**Pingin bikin One Shot fic,tapi karena kemampuan saya yang masih terbilang sangat jauh,akhirnya bikin fic In-Progress.**

**Oke,daripada kita perpanjang lagi,lebih baik kita mulai kalian para readers jangan pingsan saat membaca ke-ANCUR-an dari fic ini….. DX**

**.**

**.**

** Judul : Cheerleaders Friendship**

** Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

** Author : Nadya Tsurunna Hi-chan**

** Main Chara : Sakura Ino Hinata Tenten**

**Warning : Kericuhan,typo yang aneh,dan ke-gaje-an tak terhindarkan di fic ini**

**.**

**.**

**Cheerleaders Friendship**

Senin pagi itu merupakan semester baru (semester 2) di -murid bersemangat untuk mengawali semester yang baru,beberapa murid juga malah ada yang malas-malasan,bahkan ada juga yang gak niat sekolah,tuh lihat aja contohnya *sambil nunjuk Shikamaru & Naruto*.Yang satu males,yang satu bodohnya minta ampun...!*Dan alhasil,sang author mendapat keroyokan dari orang yang dimaksud*.(Oke,kita skip dulu masalah NaruShika *Naruto dan Shikamaru*).

Nah,kita coba geser sedikit (kamera?) dan yang akan kita lihat,ada empat gadis yang populer dari SMU Konoha yang sedang mereka adalah Sakura Haruno,Ino Yamanaka,dan Tenten.4 orang itu bersahabat sejak mereka juga membawa mereka ke dalam posisi OSIS dan menjadi anggota tim dari ekskul (ekstrakurikuler) cheerleaders (cheers) yang amat terkenal ada yang kurang,ya? (Tadi author bilang ada 4 orang,kok yang disebutin malah 3?) *siap-siap sambil mengacungkan senjata untuk membuat author babak belur (lagi)*.Oh, tenang,yang belum tersebutkan namanya adalah Hinata,cewek manis (emang gula?) berambut indigo dan bermata lavender ini juga masih bersahabat dengan mereka ber-3 (Sakura,Ino,Tenten).Tetapi,Hinata tidak ikut ekskul cheers,soalnya dia malu kalo di lihat oleh teman-temannya kalo dia lagi jingkrak-jingkrak,apalagi kalo sampai dilihat sama Naruto yang merupakan cowok yang begitu mari kita berkenalan lebih jauh (100 km?) lagi dengan para sahabat yang cantik-cantik ini.

**Sakura Haruno : **Anggota sekaligus kapten tim cheers ini juga menepati posisi wakil ketua OSIS di sekolahnya,alias SMU sangat tergila-gila pada 'si pantat ayam' alias Sasuke Uchiha *di gebuki Sasuke*.Sakura juga merupakan rival alias saingan Ino dalam memperebutkan hati juga ketua yang sangat bertanggung jawab atas seluruh anggota tim cheers nya.

**Ino Yamanaka : **Merupakan wakil ketua tim cheers dan bendahara selalu membuat jengkel para anggota ,Ino juga bisa dijadikan tempat curhat yang rival dari Sakura demi merebut hati Saskey (Sasuke).Punya toko bunga,dan kadang-kadang kalau mau menengok orang sakit,dia mengambil salah satu bunga yang ada di tokonya tanpa sepengetahuan orangtuanya *hihihi…*.

**Tenten : **Bendahara cheers,tapi terkadang juga selalu menjadi juga merupakan Seksi Peralatan di selalu punya ide-ide yang menarik untuk di buat gak suka kalo ada orang yang menghina paling dekat dengan suka dengan pelajaran ,pantas saja dia ikut ekskul cheers.

**Hinata Hyuuga : **Cewek pemalu yang satu ini sebenarnya dulu pernah diajak oleh sahabat-sahabatnya untuk bergabung ke tim ,karena malu,alhasil bujuk rayu dari sahabat-sahabatnya gak cukup menyukai Naruto Uzumaki,padahal Naruto sangat menyukai tidak ikut ekskul cheers,tapi kadang kala Hinata juga ikut membantu sahabat-sahabatnya kalau ada masalah saat berlangsungnya ekskul juga merupakan Seksi Kerohanian dalam OSIS.

.

.

GREK.. Terdengar suara orang yang menggeser pintu kelas,dan dia adalah…."Pagi Sasuke…Lama gak ketemu…!",seru Ino sembari berlari dan berusaha untuk memeluk Sasuke dari arah tiba-tiba…GUBRAK..."Aduh,punggungku...kau ini apa-apaan sih?",seru Ino sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang patah (?).

_**FLASHBACK**_

Saat Ino berencana untuk memeluk Sasuke dari arah belakang,Sasuke malah menggeser beberapa centi untuk menghindari terjangan (badai?).Dapat kita lihat secara 'slow motion',saat Ino berusaha memeluk ,sih,Ino berhasil memeluk seseorang,tapi bukan memeluk Sasuke,dia malah memeluk… Shikamaru! Dan pelukan itu tidak bertahan lama,hanya 2 detik karena kaki Ino tersandung alhasil,mereka berdua jatuh dengan mengenaskan.

_**End of FLASHBACK**_

"Aduh,Ino,apa-apaan sih?Merepotkan saja",ujar Shikamaru yang santai-santai saja,padahal sebenernya badannya sakit-sakit."Kau yang apaan sih!Kenapa malah berdiri di situ,hah!",bentak terjadilah percekcokan yang gak penting dengan mereka."Heh,apa?Orang berinisial MK masuk penjara selama 3 bulan hanya karena gara-gara mencorat-coret tembok sekolahnya sendiri?Yang benar saja?Dunia ini memang aneh",ujar Tenten sambil membaca surat kabar tadi pagi."Huft,biarkan saja,itupun biar dia jera,kan?Oh ya,Tenten,apa kamu punya ide untuk koreografi cheers kita?",tanya Sakura."Hmm,oh,benar juga!Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa kaset CD yang akan kita gunakan untuk tenang saja, kapan kita mulai latihan?"."Ya,kapan mulainya?",seru Ino yang muncul layaknya hantu Jembatan Konoha (?)."INO,APA-APAAN KAMU?MAU MEMBUATKU JANTUNGAN,HAH?",bentak Sakura."Iya,maaf,peace…",seru Ino sembil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Hhh…Hhh…Ka…kalian su…sudah tahu belum…Hhh…?",Tanya Hinata dengan napas terengah-engah yang datang menghampiri mereka (Sakura,Ino,Tenten)."Ada apa,Hinata?",Tanya Tenten penasaran."Hhh…i..itu…Katanya ada karya wisata di..di sekolah,hh…",kata Hinata lagi sambil mengatur napasnya."Wah,karya wisata?Kayaknya seru,tuh",ucap Sakura."Iya,iya, ngomong-ngomong pergi kemana,sih?",tanya Ino penasaran."Coba saja li..lihat di pamflet yang di…di tempel di depan kelas",saran Hinata."OKAY".Mereka pun berlari ke luar kelas,dan mengantri (membeli tiket?) untuk melihat pamfet karya wisata.

Berikut isi pamflet karya wisata tersebut :

**PENGUMUMAN**

Ditujukan pada seluruh siswa siswi SMU Konoha,bahwa akan diadakan karya wisata untuk seluruh murid SMU akan dilaksanakan pada :

Hari : Senin,17 Januari 2011

Pukul : 08.00 (berangkat dari sekolah) sampai selesai

Tempat : Museum Konohagakure

Dimohon juga untuk membawa buku catatan karena diharuskan untuk mencatat hal-hal penting saat berada di Museum.

Demikian pengumuman ini kami perhatiannya,di ucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

"Wah…seru juga, minggu depan ya,berangkatnya?Jadi gak sabar",seru Ino.",Kalau begitu latihan cheers nya kapan,Sakura?",tanya Tenten."Benar juga…Ah,nanti saja hari Selasa ?",usul Sakura."SETUJU!",ucap Tenten dan Ino berbarengan."Teman-teman sudah siap untuk karya wisata?",tanya Sakura."YA,TENTU SAJA!".

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

**Fiuh~…Prologue sekaligus chap.1 nya sekali karena chap.1 nya begitu pendek,padat,dan gak jelas. DX**

**Waaahh…. Tolong berikan kripik sepedas-pedasnya. DX  
**

**Jadi,pada intinya….**

**PLEASE….**

** ~ REVIEW ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huwaaaa~…. Chap.2 telat update! DX**

**Setelah sebelumnya alias chap.1 yang mengecewakan,akhirnya selesai juga nih,fic GAJE yang membingungkan. **

**Saking membingungkannya,author sempat-sempatnya ngobrol bareng anggota cheers SMU Konoha,lho!**

**Berikut isi pembicaraannya (jangan dibaca kalau tak ingin ketularan gila!)**

**Author : Hadowh…Capek….**

**Sakura : Capek kenapa?**

**Ino : Ya,capek kenapa,sih?**

**Tenten : Kalau capek,istirahat,donk.**

**Hinata : Minum dulu,nih *sambil menyodorkan minuman***

**Author : Bukan,aku bukan capek ngos-ngosan.**

**Sakura,Ino,Hinata & Tenten : Trus,kenapa?**

**Author : Capek,istirahat terus,sih.**

**Sakura,Ino,Hinata & Tenten : 'sweatdropped'**

** .**

** .**

** Judul : Cheerleaders Friendship**

** Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

** Author : Nadya Tsurunna Hi-chan**

** Main Chara : Sakura Ino Hinata Tenten (plus Naruto dkk.)  
**

** Warning : Kericuhan,typo yang aneh,dan ke-gaje-an tak terhindarkan di fic ini**

** .**

** .**

**

* * *

**

**Cheerleaders Friendship**

_In the Classroom..._

"Hore...Karya wisata...",seru Sakura."Tak kusangka hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba juga"."Yosh!Perbekalan sudah siap,kan?",tanya Ino yang sedari tadi

berkaca melulu."Memangnya kau mau kemana,Ino?Perasaan dari tadi kau berkaca terus",omel Naruto."Lho,dari tadi?Aku baru saja berkaca 5 menit yang

sekarang jam berapa?",tanya Ino lagi."Bodoh,bukan 5 menit!Tapi kau berkaca dari 25 menit yang lalu!Dasar!",ucap Kiba yang kemudian disertai anggukan dari hantu

'Numpang Lewat' (?).

"Sa-Sasuke-kun,i-ini pe-pensil pu-punyamu,bu-bukan?",tanya Hinata pada Sasuke."Hn...",Sasuke melihat dulu apa ciri-ciri pensil itu sama dengan ciri-ciri pensil

miliknya."Ya,betul",seru Sasuke hendak mengambil pensil itu dari tangan disadari,Neji menghalangi Hinata yang hendak memberikan pensil itu pada cengo,Sasuke mengernyitkan masalah 'PENSIL' pun semakin mereka dapat penyelesaian dari masalah tersebut?Saksikan

episode berikutnya (emang sinetron bersambung?).

"Nah, duduk dulu yang rapi",seru seorang sensei memasuki kelas ter-HEBOH se-SMU Konoha adalah Kakashi Hatake,sensei yang terkenal di

kalangan murid-murid sebagai guru yang paling enak dijadikan tempat curhat."Karya wisata hari ini..." "BERANGKAT SEKARANG!HORE...!",anak-anak memotong

ucapan Kakashi yang hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku para anak didiknya.

BRUUUMMM *suara mobil bus*.'Yahh..padahal aku baru mau bicara pada anak-anak bahwa mobilnya sudah ,ya sudahlah',seru Kakashi dalam -murid pun

langsung berhamburan keluar pintu gerbang sekolah dan mulai naik bus masing-masing."Dasar murid-murid liar!Berisik banget,sih!Telingaku yang

indah ini jadi sakit,tahu!",ucap sopir bus nomor '1' dengan lebay,yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kabuto Yakushi.

Kelasnya Naruto dkk. naik bus nomor '1',alias bus yang sopirnya adalah 'siLebay' Kabuto tadi *dihajar Kabuto*.

Mau tahu keadaan di dalam bus yang satu ini? Let's cekidot,guys!

_In the Bus...  
_

"Naik-naik ke puncak gu..." "SSSSSTTT!".Kasihan Lee,dia lagi asyik-asyik nyanyi di sela-sela kejenuhan malah di stop oleh Tenten."Yahh... Tenten,aku kan masih

pingin nyanyi",Lee memelas sambil mengeluarkan jurus 'puppy eyes' pada Tenten."Diam,berisik tahu!",Tenten bergaya ala Fathiyah dari sinetron 'Dia Anakkucing'

*disamarkan judul sinetronnya*.Sementara Ino dan Sakura sibuk dengerin lagu-lagu yang lagi nge-TOP."Eh,aku jadi ada ide,nih",seru Sakura mengagetkan Ino

yang sedang menyanyi false *dipukul Ino*."Ide apaan?"."Ide buat koreografi cheers"."Wow,kasih tahu Tenten juga,dong!",saran Ino."Pasti,lha!",seru Sakura sambil

mengacungkan jempolnya."Tenten sini",kata Sakura."Eh,apa?Ada apa?",tanya kemudian membisikkan rencananya pada Tenten dan Ino.

Sementara Hinata...

**Hinata's POV**

Hmm...Kenapa hatiku sepi begini,ya?Seandainya aku ikut ekskul cheerleaders dari dulu...Eh,aku jangan mengkhayal terus!Hah?Perasaanku jadi tidak

enak,kenapa aku merasa ada seseorang yang menatapku?Aduhhh...Sudahlah,jangan ngawur!Kemudian aku coba untuk melihat tak ada seorangpun

yang sedang jadi penasaran apa yang mau orang itu lakukan padaku?Aku harus hati-hati.

**End's of Hinata's POV**

"Woiii~...!Cepat turun,kita sudah sampai,nih!",bentak siLebay Kabuto *dihajar lagi sama Kabuto*."IYA,SOPIR BODOH!",teriak Naruto."APA KAU BILANG?",bentak

Kabuto.*BAK BIK BUK* Terjadilah pertengkaran Gaje diantara ,daripada memikirkan mereka,sekarang kita turun dari bus dan masuk ke dalam museum.

'Cih,kenapa aku harus ikut masuk juga,sih?',batin Sasuke."Aduh!",rintih Sasuke dan...Hinata yang bertubrukan."Ah,eh,eng...Anu...Sa-Sasuke-kun ti..tidak

apa-apa?",tanya Hinata yang merasa bersalah."Hn,ya",jawab sasuke SPJ (Singkat Padat Jelas)."Oh...Jadi Sasuke-kun itu berbohong ya,selama ini?Katanya dia bilang

tidak punya orang yang Hinata orang yang suka menikam dari belakang,sekarang masih kalau lain kali tetap seperti itu,AWAS

KAU!",seru Sakura dari kejauhan (kalau dari deket kan bisa kedengaran,dodol!).

_In the Museum...  
_

"Anak-anak,kalian tetap pada rombongan,ya?",seru Maito Gai,sensei yang terkenal paling enerjik se-SMU Konoha."Baik,Sensei",seru para murid."Kalian juga harus

menjaga buang sampah sembarangan!",seru Gai lagi."Baik,Sensei"."Kalian jangan menyentuh atau mengambil barang-barang berharga

yang ada di Museum!"."Baik,Sensei"."Kalian jangan pacaran di dalam Museum!".Krik..krik... *suara jangkrik*."KAMI TAHU ITU,SENSEI!",bentak murid-

murid."Hohoho...Semangat Masa Muda~...!".Bukannya sakit hati,Gai malah bersemangat dan mengeluarkan pose yang aneh.

"Angker banget museum ~... Bulu kudukku rasanya berdiri semua...Kita pulang saja,yuk?",seru Ino sambil menarik-narik baju Sakura."Weiiss,enak saja

kau,lagipula kita kesini juga karena ini acara dari sekolah,bukan?",ucap Sakura."Hmm,betul itu jangan kabur,ya?Bisa-bisa kau akan di laporkan oleh anak

itu",seru Tenten sambil menunjuk Shino."Hah?Dasar KM sial** (disensor)_._Rencanaku untuk kabur jadi batal,kan?",Ino marah-marah atau lebih tepatnya ngomong sendiri.

Shino yang merasa dirinya sedang dibicarakan oleh Ino,langsung melempar tatapan deathglare nya pada Ino.

"Eh,...bukannya itu kalungnya Hokage ke-1? Bu...bukankah kalung itu dipakai oleh Naruto-kun?Ke...kenapa bisa di pajang disini?",Hinata keheranan."Itu hanya

imitasi, si Naruto kan masih memakai kalungnya",terang Sakura."Oh...",Hinata ber-'oh',ayo lihat keadaan anak-anak yang lain.

Naruto asyik berkomentar ini-itu dan bertanya yang macam-macam termasuk isi dari novel Icha-Icha yang dibaca oleh asyik makan keripik kentang dan

tidak lupa membuang sampahnya ke dalam malah menggambar benda-benda yang menurutnya menarik asyik berjalan

sambil tidur,dan senantiasa di geplak oleh melihat-lihat main-main bareng Akamaru,dan berhasil kena omelan dari petugas museum karena

tidak membaca peraturan:'DILARANG MEMBAWA ANJING MASUK KE DALAM MUSEUM'.Shino meneliti barang-barang berharga,termasuk serangga yang menempel di

menirukan pose dari foto para Hokage yang terpampang di dinding,yang lantas langsung di protes Tenten dan malah di puji oleh berjalan-

tanpa-niat dan melihat-sekeliling-tanpa-niat dan tidak sengaja kakinya terpeleset kotoran Akamaru *yikes,menjijikkan*.Langsung deh,muka gantengnya

hilang *dihajar Sasuke dan para fans nya*.

Dan begitulah,kelakuan para murid dari kelas ter-HEBOH dan dari SMU Abal-Abal ini *dihajar semua warga sekolah SMU Konoha*.

_Waktunya Pulang dari Museum..._

"Huwa...Capek...Badanku jadi lemas begini...Makan keripik dulu,ah",seru Choji."Choji,bukannya dari tadi kamu sudah makan,ya?Kenapa bisa lemas lagi?",tanya

Naruto dengan nada suara orang capek."Nyam...nyamm...Entahlah,tapi...nyam...begitu kenyataannya...nyamm...",ujar Choji sambil makan keripik kentang

kegemarannya.

"Latihan cheers sekarang?",tanya Hinata."Oh ya ampun!Aku baru ingat!Sudah 1 minggu kita nggak lelah tidak?",tanya Sakura."Haduh...bukan

lelah sih seperti diperlakukan seperti TKW (?)",ujar Ino."Lho...lho...lho...Kalau TKW sih salah sedikit,pasti langsung disiksa oleh majikannya,kalau kita

nggak,kan?",giliran Tenten yang ~... Tiba-tiba angin semilir terbengong-bengong melihat

apa yang ada di depan kemudian...

"KYAAAA... Anko-sensei~...!Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul seperti kan jadi kaget!",seru anak-anak,minus Hinata yang hanya cengo."Fufufu,maaf telah

mengejutkan kalian",seru orang yang mereka panggil 'Anko'-sensei itu,yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pembina tim cheerleaders SMU Konoha."Aku

sebenarnya datang kemari hanya untuk memberitahukan hal ini",seru Anko sambil memperlihatkan selembar kertas bertuliskan sebuah pengumuman."Lomba

Cheerleaders Tingkat SMA-SMU-SMK?",seru anak-anak bersamaan."Ya, itu aku datang ingin memastikan apa kalian sudah berlatih dan

menciptakan koreografi yang baru?",tanya Anko."A...anu...ka...kami... Sudah seminggu ini kami belum latihan,...",ucap Sakura jujur sambil

menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal (karena emang dia gak punya kutu)."APA?DASAR ANAK-ANAK KALIAN TIDAK LATIHAN,HAH?",bentak

Anko."A-ampun,...kami tidak tahu kalau akan ada perlombaan cheers,sekarang kami capek,tenaga kami tidak cukup untuk latihan sekarang",jujur

Ino."I-Ino benar,sensei",sambung Tenten."Se-sensei,to-tolong jangan marahi -kasihan mereka,sensei",Hinata memelas."Hmm... kalian cuma

punya waktu 20 hari untuk membuat koreografi yang kalian sanggup melakukannya?",tanya Anko sensei."KAMI SIAP,SENSEI!"."Bagus kalau

besok,kalian harus berlatih dengan keras dan buatlah aku ?"."BAIK, BERJANJI!".Anko hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan anak

,ia segera berlalu dari hadapan mereka."Bagaimana?Apa kalian siap?Waktu kita hanya 20 hari sebelum hari lomba dimulai,bagaimana menurut

kalian?",tanya Sakura."Kami siap,kapanpun!",seru Ino dan Tenten berbarengan."Teman-teman,kalian harus berjuang,ya?Aku akan mendukung kalian",seru

Hinata."Terima kasih ,kita tos dulu semoga latihan kita berhasil",ucap Sakura.

"Konoha High School Cheerleaders Team... LET'S DO IT!".

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

**Weleh...weleh... Lama bener update nya ya,nih ...Sori kalo bener-bener Gaje dan banyak typo di fic ini. DX**

**Oke,waktunya membalas review dari chapter cek kalo ada waktu ^_^**

**Lady Spain :Hehe...Masa' sih?Makasih banyak.  
**

**Hnn...gak sengaja dapet inspirasi buat bikin adegan ,aku suka kalo kamu suka sama adegan itu.**

**Sarannya sangat bermanfaat,lho! Arigato Gozaimasu. ^o^**

**AnGel Yumi Yunna HikaRin : Hahaha...makasih banyak,aq jadi malu.^^"**

**Aku gak terlalu bisa gambar,masih pemula,bikin fic ini juga kan masih udah suka sama adegan itu,temenku juga katanya suka sama adegan itu.**

**Okay..okay...ntar ku review fic-fic juga review fic -fic ku,oke! *maksa*,wkwkwk...**

**Makasih banyak ya,yang udah mau ripiu *di tampol karena salah ngetik* fic ancur ini. DX**

**Yang belum review silahkan review dan yang udah review,review lagi,ya? *maksa*  
**

**Kritik & saran sangat mau,silahkan hubungi nomor telepon dibawah ini *PLAKK* (abaikan saja author yang satu ini). .**

**Akhir kata saya cuma bisa mengucapkan 6 huruf saja,yaitu ...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 update...! ^o^**

**Waduh,ngomong-ngomong kok sepi gini,ya? Ikut ngeramein,ahh… XD**

**Woi,Bangun!Cepet mandi,cuci tangan,cuci kaki,makan,minum,bla..bla…! *PLAKKK* **

**Hmmft…kata-kata diatas jangan dibaca, bisa-bisa jadi gila,lagi.**

**Oh ya,ngomong-ngomong kotak (surat?) review-ku kok sepi,ya?**

**Tolong, atau flame fic dan flame sangat dibutuhkan! Huweee…. *nangis gaje* T^T**

**Uokay,daripada berlama-lama lebih baik kita segera mulai chapter 3 nya,ya?**

**So,Selamat membaca! ^^**

**.**

** .**

**Judul : Cheerleaders Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Nadya Tsurunna Hi-chan**

**Main Chara : Sakura Ino Hinata Tenten,(plus Karin,Naruto dkk & OC numpang lewat)**

**Warning : Kericuhan,typo yang aneh,dan ke-gaje-an tak terhindarkan di fic ini**

** .**

** .**

**Cheerleaders Friendship**

_Waktunya Latihan Ekskul Cheers_

"Waduh,bagaimana nih?Aku takut kalau kita gagal saat lomba nanti",cemas Ino."Fuh,kau

jangan pesimis dulu, kan masih 19 hari lagi",ujar Sakura."Betul,kau harus

semangat Ino!",ucap Hinata.

DRAP DRAP DRAP *suara orang berlari*."Sa-Sakura*hosh*ga*hosh*gawat!",seru

Tenten sambil mengatur (lalu lintas?) napasnya."Kenapa,Tenten?",tanya

Sakura."Hhh, tidak bisa ikut lomba cheers ",Tenten tak mampu

melanjutkan kata-katanya."Kenapa dia Tenten?",tanya yang lain

bersamaan."Aduh,Tsurunna tertabrak (semut?) saat pulang dari karya

wisata kemarin,tiba-tiba ada mobil yang pun barusan

,Tsurunna tidak akan lagi ikutan ekskul cheers",ucap Tenten memelas.

"APA?NO WAY!",kata (baca : bentak) Ino."Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!"."Tak

apa, saja,masih ada orang yang bisa menggantikan Tsurunna,kok",seru Sakura

sambil melirik ke arah Hinata."Hmm,benar juga,",seru Ino terkekeh."Mau

gabung?",tanya Tenten."Ah,eh,ungg.A-aku..Aku tidak -maksudku,Aaaku pulang

duluan,ya?Da-…",belum sempat Hinata meneruskan kata-katanya,langkahnya dihentikan

oleh Sakura,Ino,dan Tenten."Mau kabur?Eits,tapi tidak bisa…",seru Sakura dan

Ino,sambil melempar 'deathglare' pada .Hinata menelan ludahnya.

* Wait A Minute *

"Eh!Hnn…A-aku…Ma-malu…",Hinata blushing."Fufu,kamu cantik pakai seragam

cheers itu,Hinata",ucap Tenten."Benar,cocok sekali,",Ino

Sakura yang bicara,"Nah,kalau begitu anggota kita sudah lengkap,kan?Gak ada yang

perlu di khawatirkan lagi"."Tentu saja ada!".Seseorang memotong perkataan

Sakura."Lho?Memang apa yang harus dikhawatirkan?",Sakura bertanya keheranan pada

sang (kodok) pemilik suara."Ya,seperti yang kalian sama tim kalian nggak

bagus,kan?Kalian cuma sekumpulan tim cheers yang 'PAYAH'.Bagaimana bisa kalian

bisa memenangkan lomba itu,coba?Mimpi saja sepuasnya,sana!Hahaha…",seru pemilik

suara tadi."Grrhh…Kau…",Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya,dan siap untuk

menghajar si sumber suara."-hentikan -berbahaya kalau sampai

terjadi kericuhan disini",cegah Hinata."Benar,lagipula kita tidak usah mendengarkan

orang dia siapa?",ujar Tenten."Pasti hanya orang kampung yang

'BANYAK GAYA'",ejek Ino."Oke,gak mau menyebutku apa saja

terserah ingat,aku juga punya nama!Namaku adalah ketua tim

cheerleaders dari SMU itu!",ucap orang itu yang bernama Karin.

"Kok kamu bisa-bisanya datang jauh-jauh nggak capek?",tanya Tenten

polos."Haahh…Itu terserah aku kesini juga mau menemui kenalanku dan

juga ada acara karya wisata dari sekolahku",jawab Karin lemas sambil sweatdrop.

"Apa maumu,hah?",teriak Sakura."Nggak cuma ingin melihat seperti apa

kemampuan tim cheers kalian yang katanya tim cheers no.1 jadi

apa mungkin kalian berbohong,hnn?",ucap Karin dengan nada

meremehkan."Kami tak berbohong dan takkan pernah berbohong!". "Hoho,bagus kalau

kalian berani terima tantangan dariku?",seru -anak cheers

berunding sebentar.

* Wait A Second *

"Aduh,ba-bagaimana ini?Te-terima atau jangan,teman-teman?",seru Hinata gugup."Kita

tidak ingin tim kita diejek dan dihina olehnya,kan?Kalau begitu terima saja

tantangannya",seru Sakura." setuju penting kita menang",seru Ino

yakin."Oke,semangat!",ujar Tenten dengan penuh semangat (45,hehe…).

* Complete Discussion Time *

"Gimana?",tanya Karin." terima semua tantanganmu!Asalkan kau sepakat tak

ada kecurangan apapun yang akan kau lakukan",Sakura mengajukan syarat."

sepakat".Karin dan Sakura pun berjabat tangan."Lalu apa tantangannya?"."Tantangannya

mudah saja.5 hari lagi,pada jam 3 sore ada pertandingan basket antara SMU Konoha

melawan SMU Kusa,bukan?Nah,pasti di pertandingan tersebut harus ada anggota cheers

tiap-tiap sekolah sebagai pemandu ,kalian cuma harus melakukan

atraksi-atraksi spektakuler yang menarik perhatian penonton yang menjadi

mereka memilih tim cheers dari sekolah mana yang mempunyai

koreografi yang tim yang menang dan mendapat nilai terbanyak,bisa ikut

lomba cheers bagi tim yang kalah,maaf,'TIDAK BISA IKUT

LOMBA'!Bagaimana,ada yang keberatan?",tantang Karin." kami pasti akan

menunjukkan koreografi terbaik lihat saja nanti!",ucap pun

berlalu (emang angin semilir?).

~ Tomorrow (Hari Rabu) ~

_Waktu Istirahat…._

"Hoahmm…" BLETAKK."Adao,,sih,Sakura?Kau ada masalah,ya?Kenapa

menjitak kepalaku?",tanya Naruto yang malang nasibnya."Bukan masalah sih

namanya 'TANTANGAN'",jawab Sakura."Tantangan apa,Sakura?",tanya Sai yang

kebetulan (terbang *BLETAKK*) lewat disamping mereka."Hahh…Aku,lebih tepatnya

kami,dapat tantangan dari ketua tim cheers SMU Kusa",Sakura menghela

napas."BURRR…APA?",seru Choji yang sedang enak-enaknya menyeruput jus,yang

kemudian malah memuntahkannya."Itu benar?",tanya hanya

mengangguk."Bukannya tim basket kalian 4 hari lagi akan bertanding melawan SMU

Kusa?",tanya Ino."Hah!Benar juga,sih",jawab Shikamaru yang terbangun dari

tidurnya."Mereka itu licik!Kau tahu kenangan buruk dari masa lalu,saat itu waktu

aku masih…HUMPH",seru Lee yang mulutnya kemudian di bekap oleh

Tenten."Jangan ceritakan itu!Aku nggak mau dengar hal itu lagi!",seru Tenten

mengingatkan Lee."Ya,ya, janji gak akan ngomong itu ",ucap

Lee."Lho,memang ada apa waktu dulu pada kalian?",tanya Hinata penasaran."Ti..tidak

apa-apa,-bukan …",seru Tenten meyakinkan teman-

temannya."Psstt…ceritakan saja",bisik Neji.",kalau itu maumu,baiklah biar

ku ceritanya….."

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada masa lalu Lee,Tenten,dan Neji?Kenapa mereka sangat

ingin menyembunyikan rahasia mereka itu?

**~To Be Continued ~**

**

* * *

**

**Selesai chapter 3 nya….. :DD**

**Kalo terlalu singkat,maaf ya? DX**

**Aku gak tau bakalan sampai chapter berapa ini yang jelas,makasih beribu-ribu kali bagi yang sudah review. T^T**

**Hana to Uzu : Pertama,makasih banyak udah mau review. ^u^**

**Huwaaa…. Gak tau juga,nih!Padahal aku gak nyingkat-nyingkat kalimat **

**…Apa karena komputer nya yang salah?Dasar komputer error **

***komputer dicaci-maki*. DX**

**Huhu…Oke, sekarang,saya gak akan terburu-buru! w**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih. ^^**

**Oke,fic gaje ini apa sebaiknya dilanjut atau sebaiknya akhiri saja? T3T**

**Itu tergantung dari para Readers dan Reviewers.**

**Maaf kalau kata-katanya semua salah MW (Microsoft Word) nya,sih. *MS dihajar author*  
**

**Baik,sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya,dan jangan lupa untuk menekan tombol**

** ~ REVIEW ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Halo lagi... *plak* :D**

**Chapter 4 nya udah (terbit?) update,nih. XD**

**Mind to reads or review?**

**Pasti gak ada yang mau review,author udah yakin 100.000.000%. T_T**

**Wokeh,kita mulai saja ya,fic abal-abal ini?Tehehe... ^^"**

**.**

**.**

**Judul : Cheerleaders Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Nadya Tsurunna Hi-chan**

**Main Chara : Sakura Ino Hinata Tenten (plus Naruto dkk dan anak-anak basket & cheers SMU Kusa)**

**Warning : Kericuhan,typo yang aneh,dan ke-gaje-an tak terhindarkan di fic ini**

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : "Pertandingan pun Dimulai"**

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada masa lalu kalian?"."Ah,engg,itu...Sebenarnya dulu waktu kami masih menjadi Genin,kami bertemu dengan kelompok ninja Genin dari mengajak kami untuk bertanding melawan mereka,kami pun menerima tantangan ,saat pertandingan dimulai,kami sadar bahwa mereka...".TENG...TENG... *bel tanda masuk kelas*."HUWAA...Dasar curang!Kami kan belum selesai mendengar cerita dari Tenten,kenapa sih?Dasar #$%^& *disensor*",kesal Naruto yang kemudian ditampol Sakura dengan ikhlasnya."Ada apa ini,hah?",bentak Anko."Bukannya siap-siap untuk pelajaran berikutnya,malah ribut-ribut begini!Memangnya sekarang pelajaran apa dan siapa?"."A-Anko-sensei,pe-pelajaran Biologi",ucap anak-anak kelas 10-6 berbarengan."Kalau begitu,cepat duduk!",bentak Anko lagi."Ba-baik sensei".Anak-anak menurut,kemudian kembali ke habitatnya (emang binatang?) begitulah seterusnya,anak-anak belajar diliputi rasa malas,apalagi Shikamaru karena dia sudah malas dari dulu *dihajar Shikamaru*.Oke,kita skip saja,ya? ^^

_Waktunya pulang sekolah sekaligus latihan ekskul Cheers..._

"One..two...one..two... Yeah,yeah,yeah!",sorak-sorai anak-anak cheers."Kalian tahu gerakan split,kan?Kita pakai saja dalam pertunjukkan nanti,bagaimana?",usul Ino."Wah,ide bagus ,kita pakai saja gerakan itu",ucap Sakura,dibalas anggukan kejauhan,Hinata nampak terlihat menepuk bahu Hinata pelan,dan Hinata kaget seketika."Kau baik-baik saja,Hinata?Kau sakit?",tanya Sakura."Eh,a-aku baik-baik saja,-kau tenang saja,Sa-Sakura",Hinata meyakinkan."Beneran,nih?"."I-iya ka-kau tenang -kalau aku merasa gak enak badan,a-aku akan langsung ke UKS,kok"."Ya sudah kalau begitu,kita latihan lagi,ya?".Hinata hanya mengangguk.'Duh,gimana nih?Aku gak bisa bilang pada teman-teman kalau aku tidak bisa gerakan ,kau harus berjuang Hinata, kau pasti bisa!',pikir Hinata dalam hati. Dan latihan pun berlanjut.

_Beberapa menit kemudian..._

"Dari dulu aku ingin mencoba gerakan ini,kira-kira kita bisa nggak,ya?",tanya Tenten sambil menunjuk sebuah gerakan yang ada dalam buku panduan 'Koreografi Cheerleaders'."Membentuk 'Piramida'?Itu kan gerakan yang cukup kita hanya berempat,mana bisa semudah itu?",Ino kaget."Tak ada yang tak mungkin,kita coba saja jangan menyerah,karena aku pun takkan mau menyerah sebelum aku bisa menguasai gerakan itu",Sakura menyemangati.'Ah!Kata-kata itu mirip seperti kata-katanya Naruto-kun,kalau begitu aku akan berusaha!',batin Hinata."Ayo sekarang kita latihan gerakan 'Piramida' itu,oke?"."Ba-baik"."Aku berdiri disebelah kanan,Ino berdiri disebelah kiri,Tenten kau berdiri di atasku,dan Hinata kau disamping Tenten",Sakura mengomandoi (prajurit?)."Baik".

Dan anak-anak cheers pun mulai latihan dengan posisi masing-masing yang telah nggak mudah sih,menguasai gerakan-gerakan yang spektakuler hanya dalam waktu ,gerakan split yang belum Hinata kuasai dan gerakan 'Piramida' yang cukup sulit sehingga mereka beberapa kali terjatuh dan terpeleset (kasihan).Eh,ini author malah asyik-asyikan nonton dan menertawai mereka alhasil,author yang malas ini mendapat 'SIKSAAN MASSAL' dari anak-anak ,karena author males ngetik *dasar males* kita skip saja sampai waktunya pertandingan basket dan cheers SMU Konoha melawan SMU Kusa.

_Hari pertandingan pun tiba..._

"Gimana,sudah siap dengan rencana kita teman-teman?",tanya Karin pada teman-teman sesama anggota tim cheers nya."Tentu saja,hehehe"."Dengan begini,mereka tak akan menang dari tim kita karena kita sudah menyiapkan perangkap KHUSUS untuk mereka,hahaha",Karin tertawa layaknya iblis dari alam kubur *dihajar kita lihat persiapan dari tim basket dan tim cheers SMU Konoha.

"Hoahmm...aku harus ikut juga?Merepotkan saja",Shikamaru bermalas-malasan."Ya,aku malah sudah tidak sabar untuk membalas dendam kekalahanku di masa ~",Lee nangis gaje."Cih,untuk apa melawan tim mereka?Buang-buang waktu saja",ucap Sasuke."Dasar Teme!Ini kan sudah sesuai dengan jadwal pertandingan sekolah kita!Lagipula aku juga sebenarnya malas berurusan dengan jangan sombong dulu,TEME!",ejek Naruto pada Sasuke."Diamlah,Dobe!Aku sedang malas",jawab Sasuke SPJ (singkat-padat-jelas)."Kalau begitu kau sama saja dengan Shikamaru,MEREPOTKAN!"."Hnn"."Sepertinya akan menyenangkan,HOII~,kalian berjuang,ya!",teriak Kiba dari kejauhan,disertai gonggongan Akamaru."Iya,cerewet!Kau sama cerewetnya dengan si Teme ini",ucap (baca : ejek) Naruto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke."Cih",Sasuke pun berlalu."APA,SIH?Berisik sekali,kau!",ucap percekcokan gaje yang gak perlu dibahas diantara mereka."Aku nggak yakin kalau kita bisa menang,sepertinya mereka akan melakukan kecurangan",seru Sai."Hei hei hei,kau jangan pikirkan yang terburuk,kau harus terus berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan,SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!",Lee so' semangat membuat Sai hanya bisa senyum terpaksa dan kita lihat tim basket SMU Konoha ricuh gak jelas,kita lihat anak-anak cheers nya,yuk? *author bergaya so' imut dan bergaya puppy eyes*.

"Nah,bagaimana?",tanya Tenten."Sudah kuduga,rupanya mereka dari dulu sudah curang seperti itu?Ini tak bisa dibiarkan,oke kita jalankan rencanamu Tenten",ucap Sakura setengah kesal."Baik,kita gladi bersih dahulu sebelum pertandingan,teman-teman"."YA!".

_Pertandingan pun dimulai..._

WAA..WAA...WAA... *suara bising dari mulut (unta?) penonton*.Ya iyalah bising,udah teriak-teriak malah pake 'Toa',mana lagi itu Toa maling dari Mesjid sebelah."Ugh..bisa-bisa aku jadi tuli,dasar penonton gaje!Gak harus sampai segitunya,kali",Ino kesal sambil menutupi kedua telinganya."Hei,Ino psst",Tenten mengangkat sebelah jari telunjuknya."Hmm,aku mengerti",Ino mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Anak-anak tim basket dan tim cheers dari masing-masing sekolah mulai basket SMU Konoha terlihat begitu bersemangat *apalagi Lee*,tim basket SMU Kusa juga tidak kalah cheers SMU Konoha terlihat hebat dengan atraksi spektakuler mereka,sementara tim cheers SMU Kusa malah terlihat kesal.

_Beberapa menit kemudian..._

"Waduh,skor kita tertinggal 3 poin,kita harus berbuat sesuatu,nih",ucap salah satu anggota tim basket SMU Kusa."Lakukan rencana kita",ucap ketua tim basket SMU Kusa,yang tak lain adalah Zetsu."Teman-teman!",seru Shikamaru,anggota yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Heh,kalian mingir sedikit,dasar tim cheers PAYAH",hina tim cheers SMU cheers SMU Konoha hanya diam saja."Hei,teman-teman!",ucap Tenten setengah berbisik,disertai anggukan dari anggota yang lain."JALANKAN RENCANANYA!".

"Eh,eh,eh...WHUAA...GUBRAKKK".Karin terpeleset kulit pisang (Author:"haha~ kacian dech loe" *langsung dilempari sepatu oleh Karin*).'Sial,kenapa bisa aku yang terpeleset,sih?Padahal ini rencanaku sendiri untuk menjahili tim cheers Konoha'."Sialan!Auww... pantatku!",seru Karin sambil memegangi pantatnya,sementara anak-anak cheers SMU Konoha pura-pura tidak melihat,mereka hanya tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Hei,lempar sini!",ucap salah seorang anggota tim basket SMU Kusa pada anggota yang lain."Iya,eh?KYAA...Mama,tolong,aku takut hantu,kenapa malah ada iblis binatang,sih?HUWEE...",temannya orang tadi malah berlari ketakutan dan nangis gaje ala anak eh ternyata,iblis itu...Ternyata itu jurus 'Choujugiga no Jutsu' nya Sai."Bwahahaha",Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak,teman-temannya yang lain hanya tersenyum,dan begitulah seterusnya,sampai akhirnya...

"Pemenang dari pertandingan Basket dan Cheerleaders antar SMU Konoha melawan SMU Kusa,dimenangkan oleh... SMU Konoha!Selamat!".

"Hore!",anak-anak SMU Konoha semuanya terlihat gembira."Huwoo,akhirnya aku bisa membalaskan dendamku atas kekalahan timku selama ini…ADUH!",Lee dijitak oleh Tenten."Lho,Tenten?",tanya Lee."Hmm,selamat,ya,atas kemenangan tim basketmu?",ucap Tenten sambil menjulurkan sebelah tangannya."Ehehe,kau juga selamat atas kemenangan tim cheers mu",seru Lee sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal (padahal banyak kutunya) dan menjabat tangan Tenten."Sakura-chan,kau dan aku makan ramen di Ichiraku sama-sama,ya?Ayolah",Naruto bergaya puppy eyes dan memohon pada Sakura."Tidak mau",jawab Sakura SPJ."Yahh,kumohon"."Tidak"."Ya sudah,deh...EH!",Naruto kaget karena Sakura memeluknya secara tiba-tiba."Selamat,ya,Naruto",kata Sakura."Eh,y-ya..Te-terimakasih",Naruto blushing,tapi menurutnya lumayan,lha *dasar,cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan*."Lunasi utang-utangmu,kau kan sudah menang!Ayo cepat!",Ino kesal sambil maksa pada Shikamaru."Hn?Utang apa?Perasaan aku tak pernah pinjam uang padamu",Shikamaru malah santai-santai."Bodoh,bukan uang!"."Terus apa?Merepotkan saja"."Kembalikan shuriken dan kunai milikku,dulu kan kau pernah pinjam padaku",jawab Ino enteng."..."."Hinata,selamat,kau kan,Akamaru?",ucap Kiba."Gukguk",Akamaru menggonggong."Eh,te-terimakasih banyak,Ki-Kiba-kun",Hinata nge-blushing.

Ahh..sungguh bahagianya hari itu,keberhasilan itu mereka raih berkat kerja keras,dan sedikit kejahilan ~ ...Sementara tim yang kalah hanya bisa menangisi kekalahannya dan kecurangannya.

"Hebat juga kalian,rasanya aku tak diperlukan lagi sebagai pemandu tim cheers ini,ya?"."Eh,Anko-sensei?Tidak benar itu,karena sensei-lah kami jadi sukses seperti ini",jawab anak-anak cheers."Fufufu,terimakasih,tapi ingat persiapan untuk lomba cheers nanti!"."Tentu saja kami sudah persiapkan,sensei"."Bagus".

_Di ruang ganti pakaian perempuan..._

"Hehe,kita pulang dengan rasa bangga,nih",seru Ino."Dan tim cheers Kusa pasti malu setengah mati",seru Tenten."Ya,bagaimana kalau kita buat pesta perayaan keberhasilan ini?",tanya Sakura."Wah,boleh juga tuh"."Ke kedai Ichiraku saja bagaimana?",tanya Sakura."Kapan saja kami siap,hahaha",seru Ino dan Tenten sambil tertawa."Eh?",Hinata kaget saat membuka melihat secarik surat dengan amplop berwarna hitam.'Surat apa ini?',batin Hinata,kemudian membaca isi surat itu baik-baik."HAH?"."Ada apa,Hinata?",tanya teman-temannya."Te-teman-teman,aku pulang duluan,ya?Sa-sampai jumpa".Hinata berlari kencang."Apa yang terjadi?",tanya Ino."Entahlah",jawab Tenten."Kalian lihat tadi?Hinata menangis!Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi?",tanya dan Tenten hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Whoaaa...fic semrawut... DX**

**Capek fic ini sampai 2 jam lamanya!Gila,kan?Padahal singkat banget nih fic.**

**Oke,saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada teman-teman sesama authorku yang sudah mau me-review fic-fic baik hati telah membaca fic ini,makasih banyak,ya?Huweee…. T^T**

**Maaf kalau kepotong-potong,saya akan Hiatus dulu untuk beberapa waktu.**

**Jadi,saya ingin bertanya pada kalian apa kalian mau**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
